supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 2
Synopsis for "Flying Blind" Superman is in a military base watching a star map. In the map, he watches the place where Krypton used to be before its destruction. Then, General Lane walks towards Superman and delivers him a record of all recent alien activity on Earth. Superman asked for the record so that he could figure out where did the fire-being came from. However, the record does not reveal anything about the fire-being, and General Lane says that the fire-being must have come to Earth even before the birth of dinosaurs. Superman disagrees with Lane, as the fire-being said "Krypton" before its death. As they continue their conversation, Lane maintains a hostile attitude towards Superman, as he believes he only causes trouble. Then, Lane asks Superman about his current relationship with Lois. A few hours ago, Clark was helping Lois set up her new office. Lois tells Clark that she will miss her old job as a reporter, and mentions that Clark kept her at the top of her game. She wishes to Clark that he finds someone that can keep at the top of his game and suggests him to date Heather Kelley, another reporter. Clark tells Lois that he hopes he didn't cause a bad impression to her boyfriend, but Lois is unconcerned and tells him he was glad in meeting him. He even suggested they should double-date next time he is in Metropolis. Clark leaves Lois's office, but not before Lois tells him that she is his friend and he can count on her for anything. As Clark walks to the elevator, he meets up with Cat, who tells him that Perry has been trying to call him. Apparently, a homeless man has been complaining about the Metropolis renovaton, since he was forced to leave the subway station he used to stay in. Although Cat suggests Clark that he should do a story about it, Clark declines, saying that he has something else to do. In the present, Superman tells General Lane that Lois was a reporter and he was her headline, but that has changed now. However, General Lane is unconvinced, replying that as long as Superman is in Metropolis, Lois and everyone else will always be in danger. Superman expresses his belief that General Lane believes him to be a menace to Earth and wants him to go somewhere else to live. General Lane replies that he could tell him to go to Hell, but now it looks like Hell is coming to him. Superman then leaves. Meanwhile, a pair of police officers scour the subway station to find the homeless man who has been causing trouble for the construction workers. As the homeless man tries to escape from the cops, his eyes begin to glow red. Superman flies across town and suddenly hears some people talking about a monster going to attack him. Before he can react, he is thrown backwards by a mysterious assailant, who continues attacking him. Superman tries to use his X-ray vision and super-hearing to find the invisible enemy, but the enemy proves to be undetectable to his superhuman senses. Superman then realizes that although he cannot see the creature, everyone else can. The fight between the two causes a blimp to fall to the ground. Jimmy records everything from his helicopter and manages to see the creature. Superman manages to see the creture through a TV screen, allowing him to fight back and rescue the blimp. Lois watches everything from his office and tells Jimmy to keep his camera focused on the invisible monster, saying that they have to be Superman's eyes. After putting the blimp down, Superman throws the monster to a nearby electronics shop. Using TV screens to his advantage, Superman defeats the monster. Suddenly, the monster dissappears, but not before it mentions a last word, "Krypton." Later, at the Fortress of Solitude, Superman records everything that happened in his journal. Suddenly, the console Superman is using detects a call from Lois's cellphone to Clark's and plays it through. In the message, Lois says that Clark can always trust her, advising him not to let himself be dominated by solitude. Meanwhile, in a hospital, the homeless man visits Michael McLauchun, the only survivor from the fire-being's attack. He was heavily injured and fell into a coma. AS the homeless man walks towards McLauchun, he awakes from his coma and his eyes glow red. The homeless man, his eyes also glowing red, says the word "Krypton." Appearing in "Flying Blind" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Cat Grant Villains *General Sam Lane *'Michael McLauchun (Possessed)' *'Santiago Velasquez (Transient) (Possessed)' Other Characters *Miko Ogawa *Officer Schwalm (First appearance) *Officer Johnson (First appearance) *William McCoy *Heather Kelley (First appearance) *Lisa Bishop (First appearance) Locations *Fortress of Solitude *Metropolis *Daily Planet Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20449 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-flying-blind/37-299512/ Superman (Vol 3) 02